The Doctor's Worst Nightmare
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: The Dream Lord arrives to put the Doctor into a deep sleep and pits him against his own nightmares. 10th Doctor appearance later on in the story.
1. The Spell

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Doctor Who. Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. There will be a 10th Doctor appearance later on in this story.**

* * *

"Waaaaahhhhooooo!" whooped Rory, riding on a surfboard with his feet tied to it while he held onto a rope tied to the TARDIS' control chair, while the door of the TARDIS was open as it travelled through space and time.

"Rory, are you done yet?" his wife Amy called from the door. "When's it going to be _my_ turn?"

Rory and Amy had recently been bored with riding inside the TARDIS doing absolutely nothing, so the Doctor came up with the idea to go "TARDIS surfing". He used to do it in the past and forgot about it until now. The Doctor set up an air bubble so they could breathe while surfing.

"I just started five minutes ago!" Rory yelled with the wind roaring through his blonde hair. A meteorite sped by, in which Rory ducked his head.

"Amy, just be patient," said the Doctor, who stood next to Amy. "You'll get your chance."

Suddenly, the TARDIS stopped in midair, causing Rory to fly into the TARDIS and crash into a wall. The Doctor and Amy ran to him.

"Are you alright, Rory?" asked Amy worriedly, cradling Rory into her arms.

"A cuppa with some sugars would be nice..." Rory said dazedly.

"Rory, snap out of it!" the Doctor said, slapping Rory in the face, causing him to snap back into reality.

"Thanks Doctor," said Rory, standing up and straightening out his vest. "I needed that."

"Doctor, why did we stop?" asked Amy.

The Doctor rushed over to the controls and tried to get the TARDIS started. "Come on, old girl," the Doctor mumbled, pulling knobs and hitting switches. He was not sure why they stopped. He had tuned up the time machine just two days prior, so it should not have been acting this way. He looked into the monitor, but it indicated it was fine.

"Hello, Doctor," said a male voice.

The Doctor jumped in surprise. He turned around and saw a pudgy bespectacled man with blonde hair wearing a shirt, bowtie, jacket, and slacks.

"Dream Lord," the Doctor said with a glare. "What are you doing here? I thought you were a manifestation of my mind."

"I'm the Dream Lord," said the Dream Lord, pacing about the TARDIS with his arms behind his back. "I can do anything I want and I want to play a game. Well, not exactly a game."

He laughed, but the Doctor did not think this was funny. He stormed over to the Dream Lord, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, only for the Dream Lord to smile. Suddenly, the Doctor stopped in his tracks and began to sway, grabbing onto the nearest objects to keep his balance. He felt sleepy, but he was trying to fight it. He slapped his own face, trying to stay awake.

"You can't fight it," said Dream Lord, still smiling.

The Doctor lost his battle against the drowsiness and collapsed into Amy's arms, dropping his sonic screwdriver while he did so. Rory glared angrily at the Time Lord.

"What have you done to him?" he demanded.

"Just playing a little game," said Dream Lord, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt before putting them back on. "I'm going to pit the Doctor against his own nightmares. He's got enough to write an anthology. Good luck trying to wake him up."

Rory angrily stormed over to the Dream Lord to take a swing at him, but the Dream Lord disappeared like a soap bubble. Rory yelled in frustration.

Amy stood there, still holding a sleeping Doctor. She brushed his brown bangs away from his face. "Rory, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Rory...


	2. An Apple a Day

Amy and Rory immediately carried the Doctor to his bedroom, a very large room with not just a king sized bed, but also with shelves of books, a desk, an old-timey record player in which the speaker looked like a big horn, lamps, shelves and tables that held trinkets and souvenirs from other times and planets, and a ceiling which had the sun and the moon on it along with stars that twinkled when it was dark.

Amy and Rory placed the Doctor on his very large bed and placed his hands across his chest. Amy sat on the bed next to the Doctor and stroked his hair while Rory paced up and down the room. He knew they had to find a way to wake the Doctor up, but how?

"There has got to be a loophole," Rory said, determined to break the Doctor from the Dream Lord's spell.

Amy stared deep at the Doctor's sleeping face. He looked peaceful, almost like a child, but Amy didn't know what was going on in that mind of his. It was anything but a child's mind.

"Don't worry, Doctor," Amy said to him. "We'll wake you up."

* * *

In the Doctor's dreams, the Doctor woke up on the floor of the TARDIS, similar to how he did during The Big Bang episode. He shot up.

"Wha?!" he yelped, looking around and touching his face. "I'm alive...wait, what?" He slowly stood up and walked around an empty TARDIS. "Ponds?"

"They can't help you," said a disembodied male voice.

The Doctor looked around for the voice, only to find The Dream Lord appearing before his very eyes.

"I've trapped you in your own nightmares," The Dream Lord said evilly. "See if you can get yourself out."

"You're wrong there!" The Doctor said with a determined grin on his face. "I can just wake up!"

He closed his eyes and opened them again, only to find he was still there. The Dream Lord just stood there, watching the Doctor as he attempted to wake up.

"Wait..." said the Doctor, jumping up and down with his eyes closed. He opened them again, feeling defeated. "Okay, guess not."

The TARDIS jolted to a stop, causing the Doctor to nearly slip and fall. He grabbed onto the handle above his control panel. The Doctor began to check for his location on the screen but it revealed nothing about his current location. He let go of the handle and slowly walked to the TARDIS door. He carefully opened the door to reveal that he was in an orchard of trees.

"I'm not scared of any orchard," the Doctor said to himself, stepping out of the TARDIS.

"It's not just any orchard," said the Dream Lord. "Look again."

The Doctor studied the trees and realized that the trees were apple trees. They had all sorts of apples growing on them, even ones not known in England (**since pretty much the entire Doctor Who universe centers around England, but then again, that _is_ where the show is made. :P**). The Doctor smirked.

"Apples?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Okay, I get it. I'm in an apple orchard because I don't fancy apples, so you think they'll scare me. Good one, Dream Lord!"

The Dream Lord himself smirked. "Well, you know what they say," he said, picking an apple from a nearby branch, taking a bite, and chewing. "An apple a day keeps the Doctor away!" He snapped his fingers and he was gone.

A strong breeze began to blow, causing the apple trees to rustle and apples to drop. The Doctor kneeled down, picked up a beautiful blushing reddish-pink apple, and shined it on his shirt. Suddenly, the apple had two little beady eyes and bared sharp teeth at the Doctor. The Doctor dropped the apple in surprise.

"That's completely unexpected!" The Doctor said to himself, looking around as more apples began to fall from the trees, opening their eyes and baring sharp teeth. "Looks like we've got ourselves a bunch of bad apples!"

The apples growled and began to hop towards the Doctor, who began to run in the direction the opposite of the TARDIS. He had to think of a way to stop these apples. _Of course, apple monsters are easy. If apples can be made into food like pies, applesauce, and juice, I can easily defeat them!_ The Doctor thought to himself as he ran.

The Doctor immediately ran to a small nearby cottage and burst into the door. "Anyone home?" he called, looking around for people. "There seems to be an apple problem outside!"

There appeared to be no one inside the cottage, so the Doctor ran into the kitchen, looking for a knife or anything of the sort to destroy a bunch of apples. He opened the drawers next to a bowl of apples, in which they opened their eyes and mouths and growled at the Doctor. The Doctor pulled out a large butcher's knife, dumped the bowl of apples on the counter, and sliced them in half in one stroke while they tried to jump at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled as the apples fell lifeless, satisfied that his plan worked.

He grabbed another knife, an extension cord, and juicing machine. He first plugged in the extension cord, then the juicer, and ran outside, to where all the apples had found the Doctor. "Come at me!"

The Doctor began to slice at the apples with the two butcher's knives in his hands. He quickly turned on the juicer, in which the apples that were jumping at the Doctor fell in and became juice. They screamed tiny screams as the skin and flesh were cut up and juiced. The Doctor repeatedly sliced, cut, and stomped on apples until there were no more.

The Doctor smiled and panted, out of breath. "Not bad for a Time Lord with two knives and a juicer against an army of apples," he said to himself.

* * *

**Okay, that took a lot of work and lack of sleep to write this. I'm not trying to whore myself out for reviews, but hey, reviews are nice. I worked REALLY hard on this chapter.**


	3. Alternate Reality

**Thank you all so much for your support! I love you all so much! I admit that I have gotten a wee bit of writer's block but I'm getting over that, now, plus I have been very busy at work! Taking tons of extra shifts...And now, on to the story!**

**Note: I understand that some of this stuff may be inaccurate. I myself am still catching up on the Doctor Who episodes (once I get enough money to pay my Netflix subscription, hence part of why I'm working so much), so I will twist things up that are canon for the dreams the Doctor is having.**

**Disclaimer: Just a friendly reminder that Hurky doesn't own Doctor Who. If she did, she would have had Matt Smith do something awesome on a skateboard in a Doctor Who episode.**

* * *

Back in the waking world, Rory was trying to get a hold of River Song, his and Amy's daughter on the Doctor's space/time phone in the console room. Rory was hoping River would know what to do in a situation like this, considering she was part Time Lord and having travelled all over space and time.

While Rory was on the phone, Amy heard the Doctor mumbling in his sleep about apples.

"Bloody apples..." the Doctor grumbled in his sleep.

Rory came back into the Doctor's room, feeling defeated. "Couldn't get a hold of River," he said glumly. "How's the Doctor?"

"Cursing apples in his sleep!" answered Amy, causing Rory to raise an eyebrow.

"Thought he hated pears," Rory said to himself.

"He hates pears, too," Amy added...

In the Doctor's dreams, the Doctor dropped his weapons and began to walk back to the TARDIS with a gentle breeze blowing through his hair. He didn't know what to do next. He knew that he had to find a way to wake up, but was he going to stay in an orchard full of destroyed apples?

His train of thought was interrupted by an old woman's voice yelling at him in a British accent. "Young man, what have you done to our orchard?"

The Doctor turned around and saw an old woman with white curly hair wearing a purple and white flowery dress, purple shawl, black shoes, and walked with a cane, standing in the distance.

The Doctor waved at her nervously. "Hello, good madam!" he said, walking quickly to the old woman. "Allow me to explain!"

The old woman scowled at the Doctor and whacked him in the shins, causing him to fall over, gripping his legs. "Shame on you! That was our only orchard where we got all our apples!" screamed the woman, wagging a bony wrinkly finger.

"Oi!" yelled a familiar female voice. "Leave 'im alone!"

The Doctor felt the hitting stop and someone kneeling down and helping him up.

"Crazy lady," said a familiar male voice. "You alright?"

The Doctor dusted himself off from the dirt and looked up only to find Rory and Amy standing right in front of him! He smiled.

"Rory! Amy!" he exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Rory and Amy raised eyebrows and looked cluelessly at the Doctor.

"Sorry, but we don't know who you are," said Amy.

That was when the Doctor immediately remembered that this was still a dream. These two weren't the real Amy and Rory. The real Amy and Rory in the waking world were trying to wake up the Doctor from this dream world. Dream Amy and Dream Rory could be completely different from their waking counterparts. Should they even know they were in a dream, a part of the Doctor's subconscious?

"Who might you be?" asked Dream Rory.

The Doctor faked a smile and shook Dream Rory's hand. "I'm what people know as the Doctor!"

"What kind of name is 'The Doctor'?" Dream Amy asked in her Scottish drawl. She still had it, even in the Doctor's dreams. "What are you a doctor of?"

"The Doctor is...just a...nickname!" The Doctor lied, straightening out his bowtie. He scouted out for the old woman, shielding his eyes from the sun. "By the way, where is that ruddy woman?"

The old woman was nowhere to be seen. The Doctor assumed she must have run off by now.

"Where are we, by the way?" asked the Doctor.

"Worthlead," replied Dream Amy.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow. Worthlead? Weren't Amy and Rory from Leadworth? Was this the dream variation of Leadworth? He looked around and saw familiar things he knew about the regular Leadworth, but different. Many of the buildings were painted in different colors. Odd colors, at that. Some were pink, others blue, but mostly there were some painted in rainbows and polka dots.

"Something wrong?" asked Dream Amy.

The Doctor shook his head. "No," he replied. "Everything's fine."

"Well then," said Dream Rory with a smile. "Why don't you come to our house for dinner?"

The Doctor smiled back. "Sounds great!" he said. "Come along, Ponds!"

The Dream Ponds stared at each other in surprise.

"How do you know our last name?" asked Dream Rory.

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat each. "Um, just a lucky guess?" he lied. He was surprised they didn't question him knowing their first names.

Once they got to the Ponds' house, the Doctor noticed that the house was painted a black color. He thought that was rather odd but stepped inside anyway. Dream Amy cooked some beans and served bread and butter with them for an appetizer but the Doctor ended up spitting out the beans and throwing the bread and butter out the door like he did when he first met Amy in the real world. In the end, the Doctor ate his fish fingers and custard.

"There we go!" he said, munching happily.

Dream Amy and Dream Rory watched in astonishment as they ate their steak and kidney pie.

"We now have some breaking news," said a newscaster on the TV on the kitchen counter. "We have just received word that someone has destroyed the entire town's supply of apples. The suspect is still at large and anyone who turns him will get a substantial reward."

* * *

**And I will stop there for now. I will begin work on the next chapter immediately but I am not sure of when it will be out. Sorry for the boringness of this chapter but this is just to get things started. Thanks for reading and, uh, why not write a review since you're probably taking the time to favorite or follow this story! :)**


	4. The Doctor's Side

The Doctor sat, frozen in shock, as he stared at the TV.

"There are also reports of a break-in at the cottage nearby the orchard," continued the newsman. "A few knives and a juicer were taken from the home to destroy the apples...in other news, guess which celebrity was arrested today for-"

The TV shut off, making the Doctor turn around to find Dream Amy with the remote in her hand. She put it down on the table.

"We saw you destroy the apples," she said, crossing her hands.

The Doctor held out his hands in defense. "Listen, Amy, I can-"

"-but we also saw them attack you," added Dream Rory. "Why are there apples attacking you?"

The Doctor stood up and put a hand to his forehead while pacing up and down the kitchen. "I am not exactly sure why. They could possibly be aliens or-" The Doctor stopped in his tracks. He remembered this was a dream. These apples could be anything, but then again, anything could be anything in the waking world as long as the Doctor was a Time Lord.

"Amy, do you have any apples?" he asked.

Dream Amy nodded and went to the refrigerator to pull out a bowl of fruit. She picked two apples and put them on the table, where they immediately popped open two beady black eyes and sharp teeth. Dream Amy screamed, grabbed a wooden mallet that was sitting on the counter, and smashed the apples. She looked up at the Doctor.

"Ahem," said Dream Rory, with apple flesh all over him.

"Sorry, Rory," said Dream Amy, putting down the mallet and kissing her husband on the forehead.

"So Doctor, what are we going to do?" asked Dream Rory, shaking off all the apple flesh and skin.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," said Doctor, grabbing knives and a few more kitchen utensils. "We're going into town to take out all the apples and stop them from killing everyone!"

Back in reality, Amy decided to help make the Doctor more comfortable while he was sleeping. She pulled off his boots, removed his tweed jacket, slipped his braces off from his shoulders, took off his bowtie, and pulled a blanket over him. Amy was fluffing the pillows when Rory walked back in with a small black glass bottle and a spoon.

"What's that, Rory?" asked Amy.

"Peppermint oil," answered Rory, pouring some liquid onto the spoon. "I've heard that this stuff helps wake people up."

He held the spoon under the Doctor's nose, hoping he would be able to smell it. He could feel the Doctor's light breathing on his hand as he moved the spoon back and forth. Rory sighed.

"Nothing," he said in disappointment, pouring the oil back into the bottle. He looked underneath the bottle. "I've seen the Doctor use this stuff before instead of coffee and it always wakes him up. When does this expire?" The bottle read _Expiry date 21 September 2121_. Rory reread it again and then put the bottle down on the nightstand.

Amy suddenly had an idea pop into her head. "You know, Rory," she said thoughtfully. "What if this is like Sleeping Beauty? What if a kiss has to wake him up?"

Rory's eyes widened. There was _absolutely NO WAY_ his wife was going to be kissing the Doctor, especially in his sleep!

Amy saw the look on Rory's face and immediately realized what he was thinking. "Uh, you think we could get a hold of River and see if she can do it?"

"If we bloody knew where she was!" said Rory, frustrated. "I'm going to find some other way to wake the Doctor up." He paused. "You better come with me."

Amy sighed and followed Rory out of the room. "Rorrraaaaayyyyy!" she bellowed as she trailed behind her husband.


	5. Bad Idea, Doctor

**I know I just updated a little bit ago but I had to keep the story going. I know I should be asleep myself, gotta be at work at 9am (curse myself for taking a shift on a day I'm supposed to be off, but anything for money these days, right?) but I'm having too much fun writing this. Here you go!**

* * *

The Doctor and the Dream Ponds all marched into town with kitchen utensils in their hands. The townspeople, though not many since it was dinnertime and most of the town had shut down around 5pm, looked to find the man with the bowtie with a knife in one hand and a mallet in another. The Doctor noticed signs in shop windows saying _Apples-£100 each _and _Due to the recent apple shortage, apples are now increased in price and will no longer be sold by weight_. Dream Amy held her breath while Dream Rory looked straight ahead as the Doctor hopped onto the town's statue of its founder and began to make an announcement.

"Citizens of Lead-I mean Worthlead!" The Doctor began. "Now, I may look rather mad with this knife in my hand, but I must explain this to all of you! I am the one who destroyed the town's apple orchard!"

The townspeople in the town's square all gasped and talked within each other.

"How dare you!" shouted an elderly man.

"You monster!" yelled a middle aged woman.

"If you will just listen to me!" the Doctor continued. "These apples are not ordinary apples! The apples all attacked me! If I could just please have an apple from anyone?"

"Apples have become so expensive because of you ruddy wan-" shouted a woman until Dream Amy ran into a shop.

"Where is she going?" asked Dream Rory.

Dream Amy grabbed an apple from inside the shop, fished out a £100 note from her pocket, slapped it on the counter, and ran back outside, handing it to the Doctor. "Here you go," she panted.

"Ah!" exclaimed the Doctor excitedly. "Thank you, Amy! Now, if you will all watch, this apple will open two beady little eyes and bare sharp teeth!"

He raised the apple for all the town to see, only for it to remain lifeless. The Doctor grew nervous as the apple did nothing. _Why are you not coming to life?_

"Stop him!" yelled a male voice.

Suddenly, two policemen in uniforms much like Amy's kiss-o-gram uniform but wore helmets tackled the Doctor to the ground, causing him to drop the apple.

"You three are under arrest!" said a third policeman, pulling out handcuffs and began to arrest Dream Rory and Dream Amy, only for Dream Amy to hit the arresting officer where the sun don't shine, taking Dream Rory by the hand, and running away, causing two more policemen to chase after them.

"Amy! Rory!" yelled the Doctor. "What are you two doing?"

"We'll figure something out!" Dream Rory shouted back, continuing to run with Dream Amy.

Meanwhile, Rory was fishing through the Doctor's pantry for something that could wake him up while Amy leaned against a wall, watching him.

"You're a nurse and you think kitchen remedies are going to wake the Doctor up?" asked Amy grumpily. "What did they teach you in nursing school?"

Rory looked back at Amy. "Plenty," he answered back.

"Well, sounds like you went to a party school," Amy shot at Rory.

"Amy, you know perfectly well I did not go to a party school," Rory defended. "Now will you please help me find something to wake the Doctor up?"

Amy pushed herself off the wall and began to help Rory when they heard an all too familiar female voice. "Hello, Sweeties,"

Amy and Rory peeked out of the pantry to find River Song, their daughter with curly blonde hair, standing and smiling at them. River's parents smiled at her.

"River!" they exclaimed, both throwing their arms around her.

"We're so happy to see you!" said Amy. "We were trying to contact you for a while!"

River's smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" she asked. Before Rory could open his mouth, she stopped him. "Wait, spoilers. The Doctor was attacked by the Dream Lord and now he's stuck inside his own nightmares."

Amy and Rory nodded.

"Well then!" said River, clapping her hands together and began to walk out of the kitchen. "Let's go see what we can do."

"We were going to try and wake the Doctor up using a remedy of some sort," said Rory as he and Amy followed their daughter.

River shook her head. "No, none of that will do," she said.

"See? Told you, stupid face!" Amy said childishly, sticking out her tongue. Rory rolled his eyes.

The family walked the halls until they reached the Doctor's room, where they found the Doctor, still sleeping peacefully. River gently sat on the bed next to the Doctor and studied his face. So young and childlike, yet he also carried over 900 years of memories to burden. He was normally full of life when awake, but silenced by sleep. River took one of the Doctor's hands that was previously placed across his chest into hers and leaned her face in closer towards his.

Amy stared, wide-eyed at the scene and full of hope._ Oh, please kiss him!_ she thought._ It can wake him up!_

River leaned in closer and closer, until her lips reached the Doctor's and gently pressed them on his lips while closing her eyes. Their lips remained together for a good twenty seconds when suddenly, River began to feel sleepy. She opened her eyes and realized her vision began to blur. That was when her eyes closed again and she rolled to the other side of the Doctor's bed, unconscious.

"River!" cried Rory and Amy, both running to her.

Rory checked River's breathing and pulse. "She's asleep," he said.


	6. Dream Lord Returns

"This is very bad," said Rory, frantically pacing up and down the room. "We have not only the Doctor asleep but now River!"

Amy helped adjust River and made her comfortable on the bed, as well. Her boots were off her feet and stood at the end of the bed on the floor next to the Doctor's boots. Amy covered River with a separate blanket so she would stay warm. Then, Amy got up, walked over to the anxious and panicked Rory, and slapped him straight across the face. He immediately breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, I needed that," he said, rubbing his face where Amy slapped him. "Okay, as River said, there is nothing we can do to wake him up."

"You mean them," corrected Amy.

"Right," continued Rory. "So then the only thing we can do is wait at this point and hope they eventually wake up."

Back in the Doctor's dream, the Doctor was taken to a tiny police station in Worthlead where he was locked up in a jail cell next to the drunk tank. He became very bored, so he began to talk to the officers on duty about random things. Needless to say, the officers were not amused, especially since the telly was acting up and scrambling up all the channels.

"Think they forgot to pay for the satellite service again," grumbled an officer as he flipped through the channels with the remote.

"You know, I once went to a planet where the tellies had five thousand channels and not a single good programme was on!" the Doctor said astoundingly as he sat in his jail cell. "But the quality of those tellies were so clear that they were much better than perfect 20/20 vision!"

"Oi! Keep quiet in there!" yelled the officer, not caring what the Doctor was saying.

The Doctor breathed a sigh and fumbled in his pockets to see what was in there to keep himself entertained. There was the key to the TARDIS, yes, but there were also jelly babies, jelly beans, jelly peas...wait, jelly peas? Where did he get those from? _Ah, yes,_ the Doctor remembered with a smile on his face. _From 2050s Britain! Not yet invented in the Ponds' present day. _He popped the multicolored sweets into his mouth and chewed. While chewing, the Doctor continued to look in his pockets. That was when he noticed something was missing. His sonic screwdriver! If he had it, he would be able to break out of jail once the officers weren't looking and find the Dream Ponds. Then they had to convince the town that the apples are secretly alien/monster type creatures. If only...

The Doctor was lost in his thoughts while the officers were changing shifts.

"All yours," said the first officer to another officer. "Good luck putting up with him. Been talking all evening!"

"Not to worry," said a familiar male voice.

The officer left the and the second officer walked over to the Doctor's jail cell. "Having fun, Doctor?"

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see the Dream Lord, dressed like an officer. "Get me out of here, Dream Lord!" he demanded.

"Why?" asked the Dream Lord. "We're just starting to have fun! But here's where it gets even more fun! If you don't wake up by midnight in the waking world, you will be asleep forever."

The Doctor froze in shock. Asleep forever? No, he can't do that...there are worlds, people to be saved! He cannot let them down.

"Which means you'll be here in this dream as a fugitive, forever," teased the Dream Lord. "Best of luck!"

And like that, he was gone. The Doctor yelled in frustration.

"I don't want to be stuck here!" he yelled angrily, pacing up and down the cell. He sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. There was absolutely _nothing_ he could do, not while being locked up like this.

Suddenly, the Doctor heard a familiar sound and something clicked and the jail bars slid open. The Doctor looked up from his hands to see who it was opening the door, but he could not see who it was. Just a green glow.

"Come on," said a familiar male voice.

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor, standing up and walking out of his jail cell.

"No time for me to explain, just get out and follow me!" said the voice. "Allons-y!"

* * *

**Just who is this mystery person helping the Doctor escape? Of course, with the last word said in this chapter, you guys probably already know. Anyway, this is something to keep you all updated. I've been busy as always but doing the best I can to keep you all updated. Reviews are great! For each review I get, you will all get cyber-cupcakes. :)**


	7. Reunion

**Hey everyone, just a quick update! I've had more writer's block plus taking care of a new kitten (orange tabby named Finn), so I have not had time to write. This was all I could muster up in the time since I've updated. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, it's not much, just a little catching up with everyone. (points to review button) Reviews are great! If not, then little Finn will somehow mess up what you use to watch Doctor Who (Just kidding. He DID eff up my TV wires so I couldn't watch the fall finale of Angels Take Manhattan! T_T).**

**Disclaimer: Hurky still doesn't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor didn't know who he was following, exactly, but something inside him told him to listen. He followed the dark figure until they were far from the police station and into a dimly lighted area.

"W-Who are you?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor!" said a familiar female voice.

Out of the bushes came Dream Amy and Dream Rory, both smiling. The Doctor himself smiled and hugged the Dream Ponds.

"Oh, bless you, Ponds!" he said happily, kissing both Dream Ponds on their foreheads. "Am I happy to see you! But how did..."

"I believe I can answer that!" said the shadowy figure, revealing himself in the dim street lights. He was a tall man, brown hair, brown suit with Converse sneakers. The Doctor only knew that to be...

"My previous self..." said the Doctor in astonishment, stepping over to the Tenth Doctor and staring in awe. The Tenth Doctor smiled at his eleventh incarnation, but his smile went away as he circled around him and poked him on the arm.

"What are you doing?" asked the Tenth Doctor, rubbing where the Doctor poked him.

"Making sure you're real," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, none of this is real," said the Tenth Doctor. "Remember? You're in a dream."

"Of course," said the Doctor, snapping his fingers while pacing around the group. "The Dream Lord came back and said if I didn't wake up by midnight in the waking world, I will be trapped here forever."

"Wait a minute," Dream Rory stepped in. "This is a dream?"

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat each. "Wait, you didn't know this is a dream?"

Dream Amy crossed her arms. "So wait, you mean this whole time, none of this is real?" she asked angrily.

"Not quite," explained Tenth Doctor in the Doctor's defense. "To the Doctor, this is a dream, but to us, it's our reality. We are a part of the Doctor's consciousness and his memories. The Doctor is here because he is asleep in the waking world. This Dream Lord must have put the Doctor to sleep and that's how he's here, but he is unable to wake up on his own, not even with his current companions trying things like shouting and splashing ice water on him. Right now, it's currently about 10pm in the waking world. We have two hours to get the Doctor awake or he will be trapped here forever."

The Doctor smiled at his previous incarnation. "Now I remember why you were so popular." he said, pointing at him, but immediately snapping his fingers again and then flailing his hands around as he thought aloud. "Alright everyone, now, first things first. We need to come up with a way to wake me up from inside my dreams. Any ideas?"

Everyone remained silent, even the Tenth Doctor. This was shortlived when the TARDIS suddenly arrived. Both the doctors smiled.

"What is that thing?" asked Dream Rory, pointing to the TARDIS.

"It's my TARDIS!" replied the Doctor happily, sprinting over to it. "I wonder how it got here?"

That was when the door opened, causing the Doctor to stop in his tracks. River Song poked her head out and smiled at the group. "Hello, Sweetie,"

"River!" the Doctor exclaimed, running over to River, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. "How did you get the TARDIS to work? I haven't been able to work it since I've been in this dream."

"Long story," answered River. "But, spoilers!"

"It's always the spoilers with you, River!" said the Doctor.

River noticed that the Tenth Doctor was there, who was smiling at her. River was surprised, looking at both the Eleventh and the Tenth Doctors. Even she didn't find out _this_ spoiler!

"Hullo, River," said Tenth Doctor, hugging River, who stood there, completely surprised.

"B-But-" she stammered.

"Allow me to explain, River," said Tenth Doctor. "I am a part of the Doctor's memories along with his dreams. In addition to me, his other nine incarnations also live in this world, although they're elsewhere in time and the dream universe, much like the Doctor does in the waking world, but I was the only one available at this time. I came here after the Doctor regenerated, therefore making me a memory."

River snapped out of her trance and clapped her hands together. "Okay then," she said. "Makes sense."

"However, River," continued the Tenth Doctor. "River, since you are part Time Lord, you can also be affected by the Dream Lord. When you kissed the Doctor outside in the waking world, you ended up here yourself."

The Doctor smiled. "Well, well, River," he said coyly. "Tried to pull a fairy tale on me?"

"Well it was to try and wake you up!" River shot back. "I'm trapped in this dream because of you."

"Can we not fight?" asked Dream Rory. "Instead of arguing, we can get the Doctor and River out of here before midnight."

"Right, then!" concluded Tenth Doctor. "Allons-y!"

Everyone began to follow the Tenth Doctor's lead.

The Doctor shook his head. "I have not said that in a while."

"Oh, I almost forgot," added Tenth Doctor. He pulled out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and handed it to his eleventh self. "I believe this is yours. I borrowed it to get you out of jail."

The Doctor smiled. "Thanks," he said, taking his sonic screwdriver and pocketing it.


	8. It's About to Get Worse

"Did it ever occur to these people," The Tenth Doctor began as the group walked. "Did it ever occur to them to just get apples from another town?"

Dream Amy shook her head. "We're the only town for hours," she answered. "It would cost more in petrol to get them here than the cost of the apples."

"Well, who was this town's founder, Johnny Appleseed?" joked River.

No one said anything.

"Impossible," declared the Doctor. "Johnny Appleseed was an American, and clearly we're in Britain and-"

"Doctor," spoke up Dream Rory, interrupting the Doctor. "Is there a plan of action?"

"Indeed!" said the Doctor. "Rory, Amy, River, I want you three to go into every shop and destroy every apple in the town. Number Ten and I are going to search for the source."

River pulled out her gun and cocked it. "Got it," she said. "Follow me!"

The group split up, with the Dream Ponds following River while Tenth and Eleventh Doctors were running in the other direction.

It didn't take very long for River and her parents to reach town. The sun was rising as the town began to return to life after a night of sleep. People were out and about in their daily commute, going to school or work. The Ponds instead headed into all the shops and any eateries that had apples. While River came armed with her own gun, Dream Amy and Dream Rory each grabbed a wooden mallet from a local hardware store.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and the Tenth Doctor ran over to the town square, where the Doctor had tried to warn the town the previous day. They stopped in front of the statue, panting and catching their breath.

"Nice statue," commented the Tenth Doctor, putting his hands on his hips and looking up towards the statue of a man who was dressed much like the first incarnation of himself, but was much younger with long hair. For some odd reason, his eyes were closed.

Something inside the Doctor told him that something was not right with the founder's statue, one with wings. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket and examined it. His eyes widened in horror and realization.

"Doctor," the Eleventh Doctor said to his Tenth self, who was still looking at the statue. "Whatever you do...don't blink..."

The Tenth Doctor's brown eyes were still fixated on the statue as he nodded. He was not sure of what was going on, but he had to listen to his successor. "What is going on?"

"This statue is a Weeping Angel," The Doctor said sternly.

"What?" cried the Tenth Doctor, turning away.

"No!" cried the Doctor. "Don't-"

But it was too late. The Tenth Doctor was gone. The Doctor shook his head and turned around, to find a statue of the Tenth Doctor with pigeons perched on it. He walked over to it and read it. _The Doctor_, it read. It appeared that the Tenth Doctor was sent to another point in time.

Before The Doctor could read any more of the inscription on the statue, the apple from the previous day that was still lying on the ground on its side rolled upwards, sitting up. A pair of beady eyes opened up and sharp teeth were bared. It growled.

Back in the waking world, the Doctor was distressed, in a cold sweat. "No," he called out with his eyes still closed, holding out a hand. "Get away!"

"Shh," Amy shushed gently, stroking the Doctor's hair. "Doctor, you're dreaming. None of it is real."

Unfortunately, with the Doctor still in a deep sleep, he could not hear the real Amy. He continued to struggle. "I will get you!"

Rory pinned the Doctor down on the bed so he wouldn't fall off of it. "Who's he talking to?" he asked as the Doctor thrashed about, kneeing Rory in the stomach. He fell to the floor in pain.

"Rory!" Amy yelled. "You alright?"

Rory, with his face twisted in pain and the wind knocked out of him, nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay," he answered. "Just like getting punched in the stomach."

In the Doctor's dream, the Doctor crushed the apple under his boot, killing the apple.

"You will never win," The Doctor said, scraping the apple flesh off his shoe and beginning to walk off until he had an odd, strange feeling. He looked down to find at least five hundred apples appearing out of nowhere, completely surrounding the Doctor. They were faceless, just like any ordinary apple.

"It's no use, Doctor," said a high pitched voice with a British accent. "Resistance is futile."

The Doctor glared at all the apples, shaking his head. "No," he said, smiling weakly.

"Accept that you will never wake up and you will remain here forever!" said the voice. "You have only thirty minutes left to wake up and you are outnumbered. Surrender to us!"

"Are you mad?" The Doctor asked, taking a step forward in challenge. "Surrender to a bloody apple? Rather ridiculous, if you ask me. What's going to happen if I surrender to you?"

The apples sat silently. The Doctor glared at the apples, narrowing his green eyes at them, while smirking at them.

"I have the option to surrender," continued the Doctor. "Or I can fight and wake up. I'm not ready to sleep just yet. I've got a universe to save! I'm not about to let myself get defeated by some bloody apples!"

High pitched laughter arose from the apples. The Doctor's smirk disappeared.

"That's where you're wrong, Doctor..." the apples said.

* * *

**Sorry, suspense for the time being! Gotta go to work but will begin work on the next chapter once I return! **


	9. Dream Lord's Message

"Doctor!" yelled a familiar female voice.

The Doctor looked to the West and saw Dream Amy tied to a tree with a look of horror on her face.

"Amy!" yelled the Doctor. "What have they done?" He spun around and saw River and Dream Rory, also tied to trees not too far from where Dream Amy was.

"We've captured your friends," explained the apples before Dream Amy had a chance herself to explain.

"Release them at once!" The Doctor demanded angrily. "Or...or I'll.."

"Or you'll what, Doctor?" teased the apples. "You have no idea what we're capable of."

The Doctor gritted his teeth. He had to think of a way out of this and to free his friends. He was _The Doctor_. He always knew what to do. _Think, Doctor, think_, he frantically thought to himself.

"Surrender to us or your friends will get it!" commanded the apples, interrupting the Doctor's train of thought.

"I will never surrender to you disgusting little pieces of fruit!" cried the Doctor.

"Very well then," said the apples.

Suddenly, the ground opened up underneath River while River's ropes became undone. She screamed as the tree tilted down and she fell into the ground, swallowing her up. She was gone.

"RIVER!" screamed Dream Amy and Dream Rory.

That was when in the real world, River woke up. She shot up and brandished her gun. "Apples!" she shouted, panting frantically.

"River!" exclaimed Amy, throwing her arms around her daughter. "You're awake!"

River, still panting with sweat dripping down her forehead and studying her surroundings. "Amy? What's going on?" She looked to her right and saw the Doctor, still asleep although he looked distressed.

"The Doctor has been calling and thrashing about," explained Rory, having recovered from getting kneed in the stomach. "Like you said, there's not much we can do to wake him up, but we hate to see him so helpless like this."

"River, what was going on in the dream?" asked Amy.

"The Doctor was a fugitive for destroying this alternate universe of Leadworth's supply of apples," River began as she stood up, got her boots, and put them back on. "But these were no ordinary apples. They were _alive_. And you two were there. I was then reunited with his previous incarnation for a short time before he got touched by a Weeping Angel and sent to a fixed point in time."

Amy wrung her hands as she paced around the room. "Oh, if there was only a way we can get this message to the Doctor to let the apples get him so he can wake up!"

Rory put his arm around Amy's shoulders as she sat down on side of the bed where River had been sleeping. Tears welled up in Amy's eyes as she hugged her husband.

"What if he never wakes up, Rory?" Amy sobbed with tears coming down her cheeks.

Rory held Amy close and stroked her fiery red hair. "Don't worry, Amy," he reassured. "He's gonna wake up. I know he will."

Amy wiped her eyes and gently caressed the Doctor's soft cheek.

Back in the dream, the Doctor stared in horror, with his two hearts pounding, at the tree where River was once tied up. The ground was perfectly grassy as before, like nothing had happened. The Doctor turned to look back at the apples, with something inside him boiling up. This something...he had not felt it in ages. He's felt it in small doses, yes, but not this badly.

Back in reality, the Doctor's hands balled into fists while his teeth clenched.

"Dream Lord!" he shouted angrily in his dream. "Where are you? I demand to see you, _now_!"

The Dream Lord appeared before the Doctor, wearing his normal clothes and still grinning like a Jack O'Lantern.

"Ah, Doctor!" he said happily. "Accepted your fate, yet?"

The Doctor glared at the Dream Lord. "There is no fate for me just yet," he growled. "You're just here to make me angry, aren't you? You couldn't stand the cheerful old me dancing around my TARDIS, having a good time with my companions and then you just _had_ to come and intervene..."

"Ding ding ding!" chimed the Dream Lord. "You've got it now! This gives you a right to wake up!"

The apples suddenly disappeared but so did Dream Amy and Dream Rory. The Doctor looked around frantically for his friends. "Where are Amy and Rory?"

"They weren't real," answered the Dream Lord. "None of this is. Remember that I am your dark side? Your dark impulses, my friend."

With that, the Dream Lord walked to the Doctor and walked transparently through him, becoming one with him. The Doctor glowed a bright purple light for a brief moment but it went away as the Dream Lord faded from his mind. The Doctor immediately felt whole, like that something in him was filled.

"_Soon, Doctor,"_ the Dream Lord's voice said. "_Soon your dark side will awaken and you will become a true Oncoming Storm. Your enemies will soon be reminded of why they need to fear you."_

And with that, Doctor's eyes opened slowly in the real world. His vision was blurry at first, but as it cleared, he began to make sense of what was going on. He saw Amy sitting on the other side of his bed, weeping with Rory and River comforting her. The Doctor smiled at the sight of them. _His Ponds_.

"Don't cry, Amelia," The Doctor said blearily.

Amy looked up from her hands, soaking wet from crying into them. "Doctor?" she asked, turning around slowly to see the Doctor lying there, hands folded on his chest and smiling.

"Doctor, you're awake!" Rory cried happily, walking over to the Doctor, and immediately going into nurse mode. "How are you feeling? Do you have a fever?"

The Doctor waved Rory off. "I'm fine, Rory," he assured, using his elbows to sit up. "Just have a few cricks from all the sleeping. A few good stretches and a cup of tea will do me some good."

Amy dashed over to the Doctor and gave him a big hug. "Welcome back!"

The Doctor rubbed soothing circles in Amy's back as they hugged. "You have no idea how happy I am to be awake right now," he said graciously. He suddenly caught a glimpse of River, causing his grin to widen. "River!"

River smiled. "Hello, Sweetie," she said. "That was some dream we had."

The Doctor stared at his "wife". "Y-you were part of the dream?" he asked.

River nodded, still smiling. "But it wasn't real and you're awake, back with us, and in the nick of time, too," she pointed to the clock on the bedside which was shaped like Big Ben and said _London_ on it. "Just two minutes to midnight in London."

The Doctor yawned and stretched his arms. "How about we go get ourselves a cuppa from the kitchen?" he suggested. "And a few jammy dodgers to go with it! I could use some caffeine and sugar right about now!"

Amy raised her hand. "I'll go put the kettle on," she volunteered. "C'mon, stupidface!"

Rory, aka "stupidface", dragged his feet and followed Amy to the kitchen. River giggled as she helped the Doctor stand up while her parents left the bedroom.

"I'll be there in a bit," the Doctor said. "Need to find some slippers, first."

So River left while the Doctor found his slippers and began to walk down the corridors. _Your dark side will awaken_ and _Oncoming Storm_ ran through his mind as he shuffled his way. The Doctor shrugged it off and went to the kitchen where he joined The Ponds...

* * *

**I know it's been a while since I worked on this but I wanted to finish this to start work on a sort-of sequel to this (this was finished at 3am but could not publish as I fell asleep). What does the Dream Lord's message mean? What will happen to the Doctor?**

**Anyway, I know a lot of you probably had as much fun reading this as much as I had fun writing this. A review is nice! If not, Matt Smith's badger puppet Charlie can or will find you! :P**

**Cheers and peace out!**


End file.
